The Dark Frozen Knight
by Spiderfan626
Summary: In attempt to stop the Joker and Deathstroke, Batman and Arkham Asylum get's dragged into another Earth. Only a week away from the events of Frozen. Now all of Arkham inmates are on the loose in Arendelle and to make matters worse, Batman hasn't got a clue who he is. After saving the future Queen's life, Batman and Elsa must work together to stop the winter and the Joker's choas...
1. Prologue

**Hey, guys. This is my third attempt at a Frozen and Batman crossover. Don't get me wrong I liked where I was going, but I just lost interest in writing it. So, I decided to start again from scratch. You know what they say third times the charm. So, here's the prologue. I hope you enjoy it and stay to see what's to come...**

* * *

Once upon a time, on two different worlds, they lived two heirs to their city. One was a princess, next in line for the throne of her kingdom, born with powers over ice and snow. The other was the heir of kind yet powerful family of their city. Some could say he was the Prince of Gotham. Both were loved by their own parents

The girl was Princess Elsa and the boy was Bruce Wayne. They each were as happy as they could be. The Princess even had a younger sister, Anna, to play with. However, their happiness did not last at the age of eight, both felt like their world had ended. Elsa's world ended when she had struck her sister with her powers when they were playing. Her parent took to trolls to save Anna but she has no memory of the accident or that her sister has powers.

Bruce wasn't as lucky, after seeing a movie, they made their way home through a dark alway. They ran into a mugger who wanted their money and jewels. They tired to comply but he shot them both right in front of Bruce. This day haunted the both of them forever.

The head troll, Grand Pabbie, warned Elsa their was great beauty in her magic but also great danger. Fear would be her enemy. So, until she could learned control it, her parents, lowered the staff, closed the gates, and kept her away from everyone. Including Anna.

The police picked up, Bruce. The young lieutenant, Jim Gordon watched over him until his butler, Alfred, picked him up. They police never were able to catch the man who murdered the Waynes. When he got home, Bruce wanted one thing and one thing only...

Revenge...

Elsa stayed in her room trying to use gloves to conceal her powers. Bruce learned how his city was the most corrupt on the planet so he traveled the world to sharpen his mind and skills. Princess powers grew strong as the young man's determination.

Years later, Elsa's parents had also pasted in a powerful storm and soon she would be Queen. Bruce had returned to the city, promising the memory of his parents that he would save his city but to do so he had to become someone else. He had to be something else. As man, he could be killed, so he had to become a symbol. Hope for the innocent, and fear for those who preyed on them. He became the Batman.

As Bruce Wayne he helped the people through his wealth and resources but as the Batman, no criminal escaped his sight. At first the police didn't trust him, but he soon earned the trust of the former lieutenant, now Commissioner, and work alongside him. He also was apart of a bigger team called the Justice League. Well... he considered himself a part time member... he preferred to work alone. However, when he saw Dick Grayson lose his parents the same way he'd lost his, he took him in and raised him to become his partner... Robin, the boy of wonder.

Meanwhile, with Elsa not much had change with her. She kept herself locked away until the day she became Queen. Her sister had always tired to get in contact with her but she never let her in. She had always feared this day and it was only week away. Little did she know, this were only get worse from her... when Bruce's world collided with hers. Both of their lives would change forever... and it all started in Arkham Asylum...

* * *

"It's over, Joker!" Batman told his arch foe as he walked up to the clown prince of crime. Joker just grinned as he sat on the machine crackling with blue energy, "Over? Why, my dear delusional Dark Knight, it hasn't even begun!" The Joker's laugh echoed throw the asylum as he stood the machine, "I mean seriously... do you know how hard it was to sneak all the little parts to Arkham, and convince Mr. Freeze to put it together without getting you're attention. Speaking of which..."

He pulled out a walkie talkie and spoke into it, "Harley, is everything ready..."

 _"Almost, Mister J..."_

* * *

Harley grinned as she leaned back in her chair, as she aimed her gun at a cryogenically frozen chamber, "...and it better be... or I don't think Mr. F's wifey isn't gonna make it." As Mr. Freeze finished his work, he glared at Harley Quinn, "You and the clown will pay for this... Ms. Quinn..."

"Aw... don't give me that attitude... just finish the device and you can be with your wife and I can be with my Puddin..." Harley smiled dreamily. Freeze snarled as he completed his work, "There... it's ready..."

* * *

 _"All set, Mr. J!"_ Harley told her boyfriend. Joker chuckled, "Good work, Harley... now start the countdown... the party's about to begin!" Just then the countdown started. Batman's eyes narrowed, "You're planning to drag Gotham into another dimension... Why?"

"Well Bats... things have been getting board around Gotham... it's always the same... I break out... I kill allot of people... you stop me... throw me back in here and then we do the same thing all over... so I figured I take Gotham City on a ride of a life time... so I hired the Flashes goons to steel his cosmic treadmill... and persuaded Mr. Freeze to amplify..." Joker smirked, "And the best part is... I have no idea where we'll be dragged off to... maybe we'll go a Earth were the whole planets ruled by evil versions of you and Loser League, or an uninhabitable Earth were Gotham will slowly starve to death if they don't freeze to death first..." He then beamed, "Or... where the entire Earth is overpopulated by zombies..."

"Oh I don't know about you but I can't wait!" Joker beamed. Batman turned to the countdown and walked his way over when someone shot at him forcing him to dodge as Joker raised a finger, "Tut.. tut... Bats... I knew you'd eventually come to spoil my fine so I hired an old friend of ours."

Just then, the armored man landed in front of the Dark Knight. Batman's eyes narrowed, "Slade..." Deathstroke pulled out a staff as he stood in a battle stance as he told Batman, "It's been a long time, Batman."

"Ha! That's right, Bats... and I've got to give him credit from bringing our second special guest of the evening... who has graciously agreed to power this bad boy..." Joker pressed a button revealing the man running on the cosmic treadmill. Batman's eyes slightly widened, "Eobard Thawne? That explained where he disappeared to..."

"Batman... please... get me out of this thing! I'll go back to my own time! I'll go back back to prison! ANYTHING! Please! Save me!" Reverse Flash pleaded. Joker snapped, "Keep you mouth shut, Forrest and run... if you slow down for a sec... the little bomb goes boom!" Batman noticed the device on Thawne's arm, before turning to Deathstroke, "You know, if Gotham is taken... you'll be dragged along with it, Slade."

"So long as I get paid, Batman... I do what the clown wants... I can take whatever the madman has for me... can you?" Deathstroke asked as he charged at Batman swinging so staff at him. Batman dodged the attacks as Joker continued laughing. As Batman was engaged with the mercenary, Batman received a communication. Batman punched Slade back for a moment and pushed a button, "Go ahead, Robin..."

* * *

"Hey, Batman... I was able to get all of Joker's hostages out of the asylum. You find Joker?" Robin asked as the last hostage ran to the police. Batman replied, " _Joker's blackmailing Freeze and Reverse-Flash to drag Gotham to another Earth. He even hired Deathstroke to slow me down."_

"Man... I hate that guy..." Robin muttered as he remembered his last encounter with him and the Teen Titians. Robin asked, "You need back up?"

* * *

Batman knocked Slade's staff away as the mercenary drew a gun and fired at him. Batman dodged the shots as he told Robin, "I'm handling this... you make sure Gordon and the others get away from the asylum... I'm going to stop it." With that he threw a batarang knocking the gun away from Slade.

Batman then made a dash for the count down which there was only a minute a half before the device was fully charged. However, Slade drew his sword and kicked Batman away, slashed his bladed on Batman's side and then pulled out a knife and stabbed him in the leg. The Dark Knight quickly pulled the knife out as Joker clapped and laughed, "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Encore! More! Bravo!"

Batman's eyes narrowed as Slade put away his sword. As the Joker walked up to him, Batman secretly pulled a freeze grenade from his belt, _"This is free Thawne from Joker's control but I gotta time this right. Too early and Slade will take notice. Too late and Gotham will be dragged into what twisted Earth Joker sends it."_

Joker leaped off the machine, as he patted Deathstroke on the shoulder, "I gotta say... you weren't easy to afford... but... he he he... it was worth every penny!" Deathstroke told him, "You should know by now, I always get the job done." Joker grinned as he knelt to Bats, "Well, Bats... it's almost time for Gotham's hell of a road trip."

"Not tonight, Joker." Batman glared when grabbed the Joker and threw him at Slade catching him of guard as Batman threw the freeze grenade at Thawne's bomb. It froze it long enough for Reverse Flash to vibrate at the right frequency and freed himself from the bomb a half and minute later it exploded damaging the device. While Batman did decreased the effects of the cosmic treadmill, it still had enough power to drag Arkham Asylum into another Earth. A wave of comic energy bursted out as the Joker and Deathstroke were consumed by the blast. Batman made a run from it but noticed Thawne was injured from the explosion and went back to save him. He grabbed him as he made a dashed for the exit but it was to late as both Reverse Flash and Batman were consumed by the cosmic energy...

* * *

Meanwhile, Robin and Commissioner Gordon quickly got everyone away from the Arkham. Robin was helping an injured cop when everyone heard an explosion and the Asylum was consumed but the cosmic energy. Echos of the Joker's laughing. Everyone turned away to shield by the light. When the light faded, everyone turned to see Arkham Asylum was gone. Robin muttered, "That's not good..."

"You think he got out of there in time? He always does, right?" The Commissioner asked Robin. Dick admitted, "I'm not sure... I'm gonna take a quick look... you make sure we don't have any of Arkham's inmates running around. Gordon nodded, "You heard him... get the injured outta here and keep you're eye out for any inmates!"

As Robin ran to where Arkham once was, and found nothing but one big crater. He then made for his com, "Alfred, I need you to pull up Batman's suit tracker..."

 _"I'm sorry, Master Dick. I'll already tired but the Bat Computer not receiving of Master Bruce's signal... I hate to fear the worse..."_ Alfred replied. Robin told him, "It's fine. Batman's still alive... Last time we spoke he said Joker was using Flash's cosmic treadmill... so he's probably on another Earth."

 _"Along with Joker and everyone who was still inside... everyone who had be sent there by you and Batman."_ Alfred reminded him. Robin told him, "He'll hold out... we just need to find a way to get him and the others back... somehow..."

* * *

 **Well... that will conclude today's chapter. So, what happened the Ayslum? To Deathstroke? Joker? Freeze? Harley? Reverse Flash? Batman? Well, I pretty sure you all can guess they eventually end up in Arendelle but what's to change the events of the movie with Batman and his Rogue's running around? Stay tuned...**

 **To answer a few Questions... Batman gadgets are similar to Arkham series. And other than the villains we've seen so far, the are plenty of other villains running around. Mostly Batman villains. Reverse Flash is the only exception. So if you're wondering who else is due to so feel free to ask in the reviews. Anyways, I hope you like this so far. Be sure to leave a review also be sure to follow and fav as well. See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 1: A Mad Encounter

**I don't own Batman or Frozen. They belong to DC comics and Disney. So, now it's time for our adventure to continue as Arendelle is introduced to one of Gotham's super criminals as it's Dark Knight. Now, before we begin, let's reply to some reviews...**

 **SORARULES23: Thank you! Bruce is about 23 now while Elsa is 21. Only two years apart but Batman in this story start his** **crusade at the age of 18 and Robin joined him when Bruce was 21. Hope you enjoy where this goes...**

 **Dexter: Thank you! I didn't forget... it's take a little longer than I hoped it would and I've been busy but don't worry. I'll release it when it's ready. :D**

 **UNKNOWN: Just the intro was inspired by that movie, other the Joker being the main villain other than Hans that's were the similarities end.**

 **Alright... with that outta the way... here's the first chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Mad Encounter

Somewhere on the in a forrest not far from from the Kingdom of Arendelle, Batman groaned as he finally came too. He tired getting up but winced as he did as he clutched his injuries. He pulled back his hand to she his glove was covered in red. He raised an eyebrow, "Blood?"

What had happened to him? He'd forced himself to stand back up despite the pain. He looked around to discover a near by kingdom. He looked down in the ford and saw his reflection in the water. He removed his mask to reveal his face. Bruce's eyes narrowed, he couldn't recognize his own face. Bruce muttered, "Damn it..."

Many things went through his mind. Who was he? Why was he wearing this armor? Why did it look like a bat? Did he get into a fight? Where was he? How did he get here? He needed answers. With that, he placed back on his cowl and walked his way to the kingdom. It took him awhile to get around the fjord and too the land. From what he could tell, it was late. It looked like everyone was turning in for the night. As he walked past several people, everyone gave him strange looks.

He didn't need to be the world's greatest detective to tell that it was the armor. It scared them. He thought to himself, _"Note to self... get a change of clothes as soon as possible... the armor is drawing allot of attention..."_

"Princess Elsa's been kidnapped!" A voice cried out getting the whole town's attention. Batman looked ahead as the people gathered around the guard, "Someone has kidnapped our future Queen!"

"How did this happen?" Someone from the crowd asked with concern. The guard replied, "We're still investigating... if anyone has heard or seen that may be help to save our future Queen... you are to tell us immediately..." As everyone gathered around to ask how they could help, Batman thought to himself, _"Future Queen? How'd someone manage to kidnap a future Queen without getting noticed? Either they were very skilled or they'd had help from the inside."_ He then notice walking away from the crowd as if he were hiding something, _"That man... he knows something... Question is... is he the kidnapper... or has he seen him..."_

Batman turned to guard, _"By the time, I get report this to the guard, the suspect could be long gone... I'll handle this one myself..."_ He hurried after the suspect...

* * *

The man leaving the seen walked in a bit of a hurry. He didn't think things would get this intense so quickly. He had to get out of town. Just as he turned a corner he gasped in horror as Batman appeared in front of him, "Gah! W... What are you?! Some kind of Vampire?!"

"You didn't gather in the crowd when they reported you're future was missing? Why?" Batman asked. The suspect gave a nervous look, "Oh, that? I... I don't know anything! I got nothing to report." Batman narrowed his eyes, he was lying. He KNEW something. Somewhere in Batman's gut, he knew he'd never intentionally give himself away... not unless he made him talk. He grabbed him by his shirt and threw him against the wall. As he tired to get back up, Batman grabbed by the shirt again, "Lie again... and it'll only get worse for you!"

"OKAY! OKAY! I'LL TALK! Look... a few days back this guy came to me to by a old motel from me! He looked a little strange but he had the man. The later this evening I saw the same gave with one of the princess surrounded by men in rabbit masks..." He confessed. Batman glared, "And you told no one this... Why?!"

"Because the guy payed me double... said he won't harm her." He admitted. Batman glared, "The motel address! NOW! I'm asking nicely..." He nodded as he pulled out forms, "Sure, sure... I got the forms right here with the address, right here!"

"Good. Now you get take a nap." Batman told him as he took the forms. He then head butted the suspect knocking him out. He dropped him and began to observe the form. He looked at the form, he thought to himself, _"According to the forms, the motel was purchased by a_ _Jervis Tetch... that must be the man who has her."_

That name felt familiar to him... but that didn't matter. An innocent girl life was in danger. His memories could wait, _"Let's see... wait... I just past this on the way here... I better hurry..."_

He quickly made his wave to the motel...

* * *

Elsa moaned as she got up. She never knew what happened. The last thing, she remembered was relieving a package which had no return address. It was an Alice in Wonderland book and when she opened the book... everything went black. Elsa noticed the area around her. She a tea cup ahead of her on the table. There were other mean around the table wearing rabbit hats except for the man at the other end of the table. He wore a strange green top hat. She wondered, "What is this? Where am I?"

"Ah... Alice... poor dear. Your mind is all a flutter. And who can blame you, after all you've been through... But I'll have you right as rain soon enough. Don't you worry about that." The man chuckled as he took a sip from his tea cup. Elsa tired to get up but she was tied down, "W-What is the meaning of this?! Where am I?!"

"Why you're in Wonderland, Alice. It's where we first met, you know! Ah... what grand adventures we had! But then they took her from me. Poor, sweet Alice. Lost and alone! I HAD to find you. Had to bring you home! And so I did! It was quite the journey, let me tell you... But you're here again. Safe. With me!" The man explained. Elsa told him as she tired to get free, "I think you have me confused with someone else! My name's not Alice!"

The man simply chuckled, "You always were the funny one, Alice..." Elsa demanded, "How did I even get here?!" Hatter turned to the men of the room, "What a question. Shall I tell her? Oh, she looks so confused, maybe I should. Well, it's simple really. I planted a teeny tiny little idea in your head. A sort of remote hypnotic suggestion. Very complicated stuff. I'm sure you wouldn't understand but as you can see, it worked." Elsa's eyes widened in horror as he continued, "You're mine now. You're mine and there's nothing that anyone can do about it. Oh, are you not going to drink your tea? It's special tea. My special tea. My specialty."

"LET ME GO THIS INSTANCE!" Elsa stated as the ropes slowly began to Freeze. Hatter waved his finger, "Oh my, it seems someone's forgotten her manners." Elsa's struggled even harder as he stood up on the table, "YOU'RE CRAZY! LET ME GO!"

"Not crazy, Alice. Mad. There's a difference, you know. What it is, I can't remember... but trust me on this." He laughed as Elsa realized he was dressed like the Mad Hatter from the Alice in Wonderland books. The Mad Hatter grinned as he stood at the other end of the table, looking down on the Future Queen, "Do you remember... do you remember when it was perfect... when you were young and everything was possible... Well I can make it perfect again..."

Elsa could barley feel the ice forming around her as he attempts to escape slowly removed one of her gloves. Just then, the was a loud noise like someone had knocked down the door below. Hatter turned around, "What was that?!" Finally, one of Elsa's gloves fell off as she bursted out ice on the table knocking the Mad Hatter over and freed on of her hands. She quickly used the opportunity to free the other hand and went straight for the nearest exit door not even bothering to get her other glove. Mad Hatter recovered as he observed the ice, "Interesting trick you discovered, Alice."

He then turned to the men, "Go see that the Red Queen's forces are kept at bay." Without another word, they went to check for any intruders...

* * *

Batman had knocked down the door to the motel. He then began looking around for the future Queen and the kidnapper. He notice a, "WELCOME BACK TO WONDERLAND, ALICE!' sign. He could tell, this Jervis Tech had an obsession. Just then, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He quickly went into hiding as several men in rabbit masks came into the room, all armed with guns. His eyes narrowed, as one of them was closed the his hiding spot. He grabbed him and covered his mouth preventing him from calling for help and dragged him into his hiding spot. He removed his mask and gun. He then raised a fist to take him out as the man mumbled, "What... where am I?"

Batman's eyes widened, this man had no idea what he was doing. In fact, this man looked like he worked as an ice harvester than a common thug if anything. He then pulled back the mask he had removed and observed it. He noticed a small chip and pulled it out. Just then, he masked scanned the chip much to his shock. After it finished a scan, it reveal information:

 _'Mind Control Chip..._

 _Property of Jervis Tech a.k.a. the Mad Hatter:_

 _Former Haberdasher_

 _Former Neurologist_

 _Former Hypnotist_

 _Professional Criminal.'_

Batman's eyes narrowed, _'Of coarse... this is how he was able to get the Princess out of the castle without drawing_ _suspicion_ _... She came out under his control where Tech or the Mad Hatter was waiting for her_ _... with innocent men under his control."_ The man finally came to and looked at Batman, he gasped, "What the...?!"

He covered his mouth as this caught the others attention, Batman turned to the freed man, "Stay here. And keep quiet." He let go as the men closed in on them, Batman when throw his belt, hoping to find something useful, and pulled out a smoke pellet. This would do. He threw at them men as the room covered with smoke. They coughed and fired blindly as Batman took them out. Disarming everyone and removing their masks, however one was able to jump on him right where his was injured making him wince in pain. However, he threw the controlled man off of him and removed his mask. When the smoke cleared, everyone was free from his control. Each of them were very confused as the first man, Batman had freed as he stated, "What happened?"

"A man named Jervis Tech controlled each of you with mask and you aided him to kidnap your future Queen." Batman explained. The man's eyes widened in horror, "What?! What did we do?!"

"It wasn't you're fault. Tech knew exactly what he was doing. This is all on him." He reassured him. The man nodded, "Yeah, I guess I owe you... Thanks. Is there anything I can do... I'm Kristof by the way."

"Kristof... I need you to get everyone home safely and the tell the guards what has happened. I'm going after Tech, he might still have the Queen." Batman told him. Kristof nodded, "You got it... Hey, if you ever need a ride... just ask. I'm sure Sven wouldn't mind."

As Kristof helped the others out Batman ran upstairs to search for the Princess and the Mad Hatter. He then entered a room where Elsa was held captive. He examined the area and when he reached the other end of the table. He then noticed the head chair was covered in ice. He raised an eyebrow and he knelt down and observed some of the broken frozen ropes before noticing the fallen glove. He picked it up and observed the glove and with the held of his detective vision in his mask, he noticed traces of ice inside. He was able to put two and two together, _"The girl has ice powers, these gloves were managed to contain her powers but she able to get one of them off to escape."_

Just then he heard someone call out, "Where are you, Alice, where'd you go? Oh, this isn't right, oh no no no no!" He placed the gloves in his belt and continued his search for the Princess...

* * *

Elsa with the set of stairs going down was destroyed on her end, she had nowhere to go but up as she could hear the Mad Hatter call out, "Oh dear. Alice... It seems you've gotten yourself all turned around. Which way's in? Which way's out? Oh dear, oh dear, how do you get out?"

The princess panted in fear as she found a nearby door, she opened the door hoping to that the other seat of stairs wasn't damaged as she whispered to herself, "Conceal... don't feel it... don't let it show..." When she entered the room, she started to dash to other end of the room. She gasped as she stopped to see half the floor was gone. She turned to run back to the stairs only for the Mad Hatter entered the room trapping her as he aimed a strange weapon she had never seen before, "Careful, now! It's not all flowers and tea parties down here. In fact, Wonderland's home to some rather nasty creatures. It brings out the best-and the worst-in us!"

"Stay away, just please stay away..." Elsa pleaded not just for her sake but his shake as well. The Mad Hatter just laughed evilly, "Oh, Alice... I could never stay away from you..." Just then another figure entered the room, Elsa eyes widened at the dark figure as he snuck behind the Hatter. The new comer grabbed the Mad Hatter's wrist and twist it making him drop the gun as he yelped in pain. The Mad Hatter's eyes widened in horror before Batman punched him out and grabbed his top hat. He threw it on the ground and crushed it. He then turned his attention towards the Princess who was terrified by his apperance, Elsa stepped back, "Please... stay away... "

However, the floor behind her wasn't there as she lost balance and began to fall. Batman's eyes widened in horror as he dive after her. Batman was able to catch her hand and started to pull her up despite the pain of his wounds. Once she was safe, Elsa panted as she turned to her rescuer and realized that he was human but it armor that made him look like a giant bat. She also noticed the ice on his armor where he grabbed her. She looked at her hand and looked away in shame. However, he was made, he reached into his belt and pulled out her other glove. He handed it to her, "Here... I believe this is yours..."

Elsa turned to him and saw her glove. She slowly took it and put it back on, she then turned to him, "What do you want?"

"To make sure you get home..." Batman told her before gesturing to her kidnapper, "...and make sure this man's brought to justice." Elsa looked to him in shock, "You... you not freaked out? Your not going to tell anyone?"

"I won't. I promise." Batman told her. She gave a small smile of gratitude, "Thank you..." Batman nodded as he told her, "Let's get you home..." He tried to stand up but winced in pain. Elsa looked concern and and quickly helped him, "Are you alright..." She then felt a warmness on her hand, as she pulled it back. She gasped, as she saw her white glove covered in red, "Blood?" She looked worried, "You're hurt..."

"It's nothing... I'll be fine." He told her. Elsa shook her head, "I need to get you to a doctor..." She then helped him up as she groaned, "Wow... you're heavy..."

"You don't have to..." Batman tired to speak but she cut him off, "No, I got this... I owe you big time..."She then helped him back down the stairs as they walked their way down, she wondered, "How did you find me?"

"When you're guards finally took noticed that you were taken, they alerted you're people and only one of them tired to avoid the subject. I followed him and had a little chat with him. He sold this abandoned hotel to Jervis Tech, you're kidnapper, and was also paid to keep quiet when he kidnapped you." Elsa whispered, "How could this have happened?"

"Jervis is an expert hypnotist... he hypnotized you into coming out of you're castle and he hypnotized several men into making this place into his twisted version of Wonderland." Batman explained, "I've got all the evidence right here."

"Oh my... those others... are they...?" She asked with concern. Batman reassured her as they returned to the Motel entrance, "They're fine... I figured out how he was controlling them and freed them. One of them making sure they'll get home safely then get you're guards to let them know where you are."

"I can you enough for what you've done... Mr... um..." Elsa wondered who was his rescuers name. Batman told her, "If you're trying to ask me what my name is, don't bother... I don't remember anything before I came into you're kingdom." Elsa looked with concern, "How long ago was this..."

"A couple of hours ago... maybe..." He assumed. Elsa frowned, "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright... It's not your fault..." He reassured her. Elsa was concerned, what she was going to do with him. She couldn't just have him dropped off and the hospital and just leave him there. He had no where to go and was clueless who he was. She closed her eyes, she had never let anyone inside the gates because of what she could do... but she owed him and he promised to keep her powers a secret. She knew what she had to do, as the walked outside the guards ran up to them, "You're Majesty?!"

"Quickly... he's bleeding! He got hurt saving me!" Elsa told them. The guards paused at that, but shook it off to help their future Queen carry the Dark Knight. The Captain stated, "We've got him... we'll take him to the nearest hospital."

"No... take him to our doctor... inside the gates..." She told them. His eyes widened, "You're Majesty?!"

"That's an order..." She told him. They nodded, "Yes, Ma'am..." They quickly returned to the castle and brought them inside the gates...

* * *

Anna was pacing the floor concerned for her sister. Once she had discovered she'd been kidnapped, she couldn't stop worrying about her. Anna had thousand of thoughts going threw her head of what was happening to her. Just then the gates opened and Anna turned to see Elsa and a wounded man dressed as a bat being brought inside. Anna sighed in relief, "Elsa!"

"Anna... I...OOF" Elsa turned to see her sister when she was greeted by the biggest hug. Anna teared up, "Oh my gosh! I never thought I'd see you again! I was so worried! No one had known what happened to you! I..." Elsa gently pushed her off, worried she might hurt her, "It's okay, Anna... I'm fine... but I need to see Doctor Hamilton... he needs one..." Anna turned to the man the guards carried in, "Who's that?"

"I don't know... but he rescued me from the monster who kidnapped him. And he got hurt doing so..." Elsa explained. Anna's eyes widened as she gasped, that man had risked his life to save her sister. Just then, Dr. Hamilton ran in, "What happened?"

"Please... help the man who saved my sister!" Anna told him. The man turned to Batman and saw him bleeding. He quickly ran up to him, before turning to the guards, "We need to remove the armor... see how badly the damage is..." The Captain nodded, as he when to remove his helmet to no avail, "It's stuck!" Batman told him, "Wait..."

The captain looked to Batman as he reached for his cowl and turned off the defense systems of his armor. He gave him a nod as the captain tired it again, this time more successful. Elsa sightly gasped at his appearance. He looked only a few years older than her with short black hair, blue eyes, and light tan skin. Dr. Hamilton told the others, "Quickly, let's take him to my office... we can remove the rest of armor and fix him up in there... Elsa watched as the walked to the Doctor's office as Anna turned to her, "You think he's going to be okay?"

"I hope so..." Elsa hoped...

* * *

 **And that will conclude today's chapter. Despite losing his memory, Batman has saved Elsa, Kristof, and others from the Mad Hatter. Bet you were shocked to see Professor Hamilton as Arendelle's doctor. There are other AU DC characters in this as well as the villains sent on the Frozen World. I hope you enjoy the surprise appearances. Next time, as Batman recovers, Elsa, Anna, and the other's try to help find out who he is and that's not all that's happening. Elsa begins to develop her first crush... and Anna takes notice. How will that turn out? I hope you enjoy the chapter, be sure to leave a review. Also if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Mystery Guest

**I don't own Batman or Frozen. They belong to Disney and DC Comics. And here's the second chapter as the Frozen sister's try to learn a little more about who Batman is. Now before we begin let's reply to some reviews...**

 **foxchick1: Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

 **Awesome stuff: Good to here! I'm going with Kevin Conroy! He does an awesome Batman and he goes well with the Mark Hamil Joker. Who's voicing the Joker in this. They're two sides of the same coin in voice acting. LOL! And his Batsuit is the one from Arkham Knight but a little more advance, you'll find out what I mean in this chapter.**

 **SORARULES23: Good to hear. And I do plan for him to say the former sometime when he gets his memory back, right now I'm debating which main villain he'll say it too. I'm leaning on Hans at the moment. I can tell. Those two are my favorites comic heroes as well.**

 **Dexter: Thank you! I plan to include him in but it'd have to be before the winter starts, and I may have just the spot to put him in!**

 **Batmanfan: Glad to her it! Yeah, that Batman broke both rules. When Bale was Batman, they remembered his morale code, but with the DCEU they threw that out the window. Don't worry, his moral code is upheld here. Won't stop from breaking a few bones and striking fear into his foes though.**

 **And with that out of the way, here's the next chapter! Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Mystery Guest

The next day, Elsa immediately went to check on their new guest. She sat outside of Dr. Hamilton's Office waiting to see the if her rescuer was going to be okay. Not long after, Anna joined her, just as curious of the mystery man who saved her sister. They were both silent for a while, Elsa thought to herself, _"Well... I knew I'd have to speak with Anna again sooner or later... might as well be today or I'm going to go crazy think about him..."_

Elsa turned to her sister, and quietly greeted "Hi." Anna turns to Elsa a little shocked that she finally spoke to her, "'Hi' me?" Elsa nodded as Anna replied, "Oh... Um... Hi." Elsa complimented, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look beautiful-ler. I mean, not "fuller." You don't look fuller. But more beautiful." Anna replied. Elsa chuckled as she smiled with appreciation, "Thank you."

"So... how are you holding up... since the other day?" Anna asked. Elsa sighed, "I'm fine..." Anna looked concern, "Really?"

"Well... I'm guess I'm still a little freaked out from the other day... That Tech guy... he had this sick 'Alice in Wonderland' theme going on... he thought I was Alice and he was the Mad Hatter." Anna looked shocked, "Wow... I remember that book when we were kids... I'm going to avoid reading that one for a while..."

"You and me both..." Elsa nodded. Anna wondered, "So, where's he now?" Elsa explained, "Thanks to the evidence, our mystery man brought us, Tech was thrown into the asylum while the guy who sold him the place and didn't say anything when he understood what was going on is doing some prison time..."

"That's good..." Anna nodded, Elsa and Anna were both silent for the moment, before the latter spoke, "Hey, Elsa... if this thing still bothering you... you can talk to me... I always be here for you..." Elsa nodded, "I know... Anna..."

Just then, the door opening up and Dr. Hamilton walked out as the two royals turned to him. Elsa wondered, "How is he...?" Hamilton smiled, "While the some cuts were pretty deep, I was able to patch him up. He's going to be fine." Both Anna and Elsa sighed in relief, he was going to be okay. Then he told them, "But that's not what I'm concerned about... when we removed his armor... those wounds weren't his first."

"What do you mean?" Anna wondered. Hamilton told them, "You both know, I've work for your family for a long time and I've seen allot of things..." He looked to the future Queen at that before clearing his throat, "But this man scars... these are the kind of scars you'd see for someone who's been in a war... some scars are unlike anything I've seen before... heck, I can't say for certain, but this man may have had his back broken."

"HIS BACK BEEN BROKEN?!" Anna gasped. Elsa wondered, "How on Earth is that man still standing?" The Doctor gave a light chuckle, "Well... from what I can tell, he's very stubborn... in fact... he tired to get up and leave several times before I could finish bandaging him..." He turned to Anna, "How unlike anyone I know..."

Elsa turned to Anna slightly amused, she never could sit still. Anna smiled, "I like him!" Elsa chuckled before turning back to the doctor, "Was there a reason why he did?"

"Well, you majesty... he wanted to make sure the men responsible for you kidnapping was brought to justice... and he want to make sure you were okay." Dr. Hamilton explained. Elsa was shocked by this as Anna stated, "Okay... now I like him even more now!"

Elsa looked down as this went to her thoughts, _"He had witnessed my powers, and all he wanted was to make sure I was okay... that... that was actually kinda sweet..._ _HIS HEALTH..._ _FOCUS!"_ Elsa cleared her throat, "Anything else? He we last spoke he said he could only remember a few hours past his life."

"Wait, what?" Anna asked. Dr. Hamilton sighed, "Well... I'm afraid he did get some long term amnesia... he has absolutely no clue who he is..." Anna gasped, "That's awful."

"The good news is it's not as bad as you think it is... he still retained not just the common things such as walking and talking. He's somehow still retained his intelligence which explains how he was able to figure out who took you and where to find you as well he retained whatever training he has which is how he rescued you."

"So, it's possible that his memories could come back?" Anna asked hopefully. He nodded, "Maybe... but it could take weeks, months, years... it could take time." Elsa asked, "What about his armor... does that have any information on his identity?" Hamilton shook his head, "His armor his unlike any we've any seen..." He then brought in the chest of the armor, "Take a look..."

Elsa's eyes narrowed as she wondered, "Wasn't it damaged earlier?" He nodded, "It was but only minutes after removed it... it began to repair itself..." Both sister's eyes widened at that, as the Hamilton continued, "That's not all... this suit was really tough to crack... even if can repair itself... it's not so easily damage. Arendelle or the other Kingdom got nothing compare to this armor..." Anna knocked on the armor in amazement as Elsa muttered, "Whoever made this armor knew what they were doing... but what I'm more concerned what damaged it in the first place."

"As I said, your majesty... this likely wasn't the first time he did something like this... it's probably the reason he lost his memory in the first place..." He answered. Elsa looked more concern for this man, if the armor was good as it is and it was still damaged and somehow made him loss his memory, it was likely whoever he was up against last was a better fighter... but then she wondered, "What about his belt? That thing looking like it had many pockets... there must be something.."

"We thought that too... and we tired but it would appear it also has it's own defense system..." The Captain came into the room getting their attention. Anna wondered, "Defense system?" The Captain explained further, "When I tired to remove his helmet the first time, I thought it was stuck. It wasn't until after our mystery man unlocked we were able to get it off of him."

"So... what? The belt's locked too?" Anna asked. He sighed, "Yes but not only one of men received a electric shook when he tired." The Princesses gasped as Elsa asked, "Is he alright?"

"He was out until just an hour ago with a headache but otherwise he's fine..." The Captain admitted, "Whoever that man is... it's clear he's no killer... he made sure if anyone went tired stealing from him, they'd only get knocked out. I'm beginning to think if I had tired any harder on his mask, I would have been out too..."

"Even so, I can't help but wonder... where'd he get this stuff from... no one could ever dream of the armor and technology than what this man possess some could say it's magic..." Dr. Hamilton admitted. Elsa paused at this, making her wonder where he got all of this from. The only way to find out was to earn his trust and help get his memory back. Elsa wondered, "So... we don't even have a name to call him..."

"Well... I did go over some of the names known for A to B... and he found one he found most familiar to him." Hamilton told them, "Bruce." Elsa smiled, "Bruce?... I actually kinda like that name..." Anna perked up, "You do now?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow, why was her sister smiling at her like that? She shook it off, before declaring, "Well, until we know more... the only thing we can do now is help him to gain his trust. If we help him get his memory back, he might be able to help us find where he got this all from. So, he'll be my personal guest until otherwise..."

Dr. Hamilton and the Captain bowed to her, as the latter stated, "Very good, your highness. I will ask Gerda and Kai prepare a guest room for him." He walked off, as Dr. Hamilton told the Queen, "You may see him now, if you wish. I'll put this with the rest of his armor. You might what to ask him for his help if we're ever going to see what's in his belt."

He then walked off with the chest armor to leave the two royal to themselves, Anna turned to her, "So, are you going to see him?" Elsa turned to her, "What?" Anna smiled, "You know the handsome knight who bravely rescued from a mad man last night."

"Well... I don't know... I've never really done anything like this before..." Elsa shrugged. Anna told her, "It'll be fine... look, you'll be doing it a the party allot more on your coronation day. It'll be good practice for you..." The Queen sighed, Anna did have a point, plus after the whole conversation about Bruce only made her more curious about him. Plus, she really need to speak about her secret anyways. Anna reassured her, "You got this... if you're still not comfortable with it, I'll step in. I'm sure he'll understand."

"Thank you, Anna..." Elsa nodded as she turned to the room to speak to Bruce when Anna asked, "One last thing, I was wondering... that is... if wanna talk or do anything together... I'm right here..."

"I... will think about it..." Elsa said uncertain. She wanted to hang out with her sister more than anything but her powers... but Anna was satisfy with the answer none the less as she entered the room. Anna whispered to herself, "Well... it's a start..."

* * *

Elsa entered the Doctor's office, and saw Bruce, now wearing some loaned pants and shirt, trying to get off the bed. Elsa looked concern, "You really should be lying down..."

"I'll rest when I'm dead..." Bruce told her as he stood back up, before turning to her, "How are you holding up?" Elsa sighed, "I'm fine... thank you... but I really should be asking you that..."

"Well... I'm fine as a man with memory loss can be at the moment..." Bruce told her, "Other than that, I'll be alright..." He turned to face her, "Thanks for that..." Elsa smiled, she was making some progress with him, "You risked your life to save mine... this is the least I can do..."

"I take it you didn't come up here just to check on my health, your majesty. Anything you want to talk about?" Bruce wondered. Elsa sighed, "Well... for one thing... it's about my powers... I... didn't hurt you the other day..."

"No... the armor was able to protect me from the ice..." He reassured her. Elsa nodded, "Good... um... is it okay if I call you, Bruce?" He answered, "Until we can confirm my true name, it's the best I'm willing to work with... go ahead."

"Bruce? Not many of my people know about well... what I can do... so..." Elsa told him. Bruce raised a hand, "Your Majesty, I already gave you my word to not tell anyone of what you can do."

"I know... I just figured... well...I just wanna make sure how you're handling it..." Elsa asked as Bruce nodded understandably, "I see... your Majesty... I may have lost my memories doesn't mean I don't think just because you have powers but that doesn't make you any less human. A good one from what I'm told..."

"I'm really not but I appreciate the thought..." Elsa answered. Bruce assumed, "It wasn't just because of your powers... you need my help getting into the suit to find out who I am..."

"Well... if you don't mind..." Elsa shrugged. Bruce asked, "Did some one try earlier?"

"Yes... but I'm told he's doing fine now." She admitted. Bruce looked down, "Sorry..."

"It's alright... but you can help us to help you without anyone else getting hurt." The future Queen told him. Bruce gave a moment before standing up, "Let's get start..."

* * *

Elsa had lead Bruce where they kept his suit as Anna followed. As soon as they arrived Bruce observed the belt before wondering, "Has anyone tired getting in my belt?"

"One did... but he got zapped for trying..." Anna admitted before quickly adding, "He's doing fine by the way." Bruce sighed, "Sorry..."

"It's okay... just do you have an idea what happened?" Elsa wondered. Bruce answered, "It's likely I made a fail safe in case my belt ever fell enemy hands so no one could have access to my belt other than me..." Anna nodded, "So... you can safely use your belt..."

"Well... I didn't have a problem using it to rescue you're sister so... I should be good." Bruce nodded before turning to them, "You might want to back away if I'm wrong..." They nodded taking a few steps back as Anna spoke up, "I'm Princess Anna by the way... But you probably already knew that..." Bruce gave a small small before going into one of the pockets...

Nothing happen much to everyones relief...

"Alright, let's see what we have..." Bruce stated as he pulled a baterang out of his pocket. Anna wondered, "What is that?"

"Some sort of projectile." Bruce observed, "I most likely use this for disarming, cutting ropes, distractions, or knocking out foes." Anna muttered to herself, "Cool..."

Bruce looked into another pocket and pulled out his grappling hook, Elsa wondered, "Some kind of weapon?" Bruce shook his head, "No... it's a grappling hook."

"Really? Never seen that model before..." Elsa stared. Bruce replied, "That's because this ones a bit more advance to what you're people might use. Instead of having to throw it, all you need to do is aim and pull the trigger. It'll even will pull whoever wielding up, getting to where they'd need to go allot faster too."

"Whoa..." Anna muttered. Elsa nodded, "Impressive... but considering no one from Arendelle ever had that model..."

"... we can safely assume, I'm not from around here." Bruce nodded as Elsa continued, "Or from any of the other kingdoms Arendelle knows of."

Bruce then when to the next pocket and pulled out the Explosive Gel as Anna wondered, "What is that?"

"Hmmm... It would appear to be some kind of spray of explosive gel..." He observed the device. Elsa's and Anna's eyes widened as the former gasped, "Explosive?!"

"What's intriguing is while it's powerful enough to knock down weak floors or walls. It's not lethal. Whoever made this made sure it wouldn't kill anyone." Bruce explained. The sisters sighed in relief as Anna stated, "So, where ever you got this from... you made sure it wouldn't take a life."

"Which means you are no killer..." Elsa added. Bruce nodded, "I am just as relieved as you two are right now."

"For the meantime you better put that one back." Elsa suggested. Bruce nodded and placed it back before going into the next pocket and pulling another baterang, Anna stated, "Oh... it's your throwing thingys!"

"Throwing Thingys?" Elsa raised an eyebrow. Her younger sister shrugged, "I don't know what else to call it..."

"Baterangs." Bruce stated. Anna turned to him, "Pradon?"

"It seems like the proper name for them... and I think this one was designed different..." Bruce answered as he observed it. Elsa wondered, "How?"

Bruce looked at one of his suits gloves, "I wonder..." he takes one of them and puts it on. Then walked to a near by window and opened it. Anna watched as she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Testing a theory..." Bruce answered as he held back the baterang and throw it. Just then a hologram computer appeared on his glove amazing the two royals. He then then slide on it and where ever his finger went off to the baterang went in the same direction. Anna was amazed, "WOW!"

"Wow..." Elsa muttered clearly impressed, "You can control the... baterang."

"That's not all... it look like it can pick up electric charges or scan for targets... but can only do so in a certain range..." Bruce observed as he called back the baterang. Anna walked over as he caught it, "Sweet! What else do you got?"

"Preferably anything about your identity." Elsa spoke up. Bruce nodded as he put the remote control baterang away, "Let's find out..."

As they went through the belt they found many impressive things such as smoke bombs, the Cryptographic Sequencer, the Disruptor, the Batclaw, the Remote Electrical Charge, the Voice Synthesizer (which Anna really wanted to play with), the Bat Stunner, the Remote Claw, the Zip Line, the Freeze Cluster Grenade (Which Impressed Elsa), communication devices, and so much more yet still. Elsa sighed, "All this amazing tech and yet nothing to identify you with."

"You sure I can't play with the Voice Copy machine?" Anna asked for the third time. Elsa turned to her, "Anna..."

"Right! Sorry! So, are we at a dead end?" Anna wondered. Bruce stared at the belt, "Not necessarily. This suit and tech didn't come out of nowhere, it had to come from somewhere... someone made this... if we can find out who..."

"He might have an idea who he sold these things to..." Elsa nodded. Bruce nodded, "Exactly, but it won't be easy considering I made sure that it wouldn't be tracked back to me... but there must be something... a hidden trademark perhaps..."

"Well, until then, I've had a room prepared for you to stay in..." She reassured him. Bruce turned to her, "You didn't have to..."

"Bruce... if it wasn't for you, I'd be dead or worse... this is the least I can do..." Elsa told him, "If you worried about taking advantage of us... I can Knight you... you can work in here as the Knight... and as Queen I can do that."

"Thank you..." Bruce gave a small smile. Elsa returned it with her own, "No... thank you..." Anna grinned to herself as they her sister and Bruce into each other's eyes with their small smiles. She finally cleared her throat, getting the two attention. She then spoke up, "So... I think we all had a long day and pretty much skipped breakfast so... why don't we all head down stares for lunch."

"I... actually have other things to attend to... but you two go ahead." Elsa answered as she turned to leave. Bruce wondered, "But you'll join us later, right?" Elsa paused for a moment before she continued walking away. Anna sighed as she turned to Bruce, "Don't take it personal, Bruce."

"It's alright... she's been through allot..." Bruce replied. Anna nodded, "Yeah... well... don't be too upset you don't see her again for a few days... if we're that lucky..." He turned to her, "What do you mean?"

"Well... when we were kids, we're very close... we did everything together... our favorite things that we did was building a snowman during the winter... but then one day she shut me out... this was actually the first time in forever since we spoke to each other." Anna explained. Bruce looked apologetic, "I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject..."

"It's alright..." Anna gave a smile, "Who knows... maybe she'll open up more with you around... she's seem to thing for you..." Bruce raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"...Nothing..." Anna smirked before grabbing his arm, "You must be hungry... I'll show you the kitchen... and then I'll give you a little tour of where you'll be staying."

"It's alright... I'm not that hungry..." Bruce reassured her. Anna pulled him to follow her, "I insist..." Bruce thought, "I take it'd be rude not to take a princess's offer..." Anna nodded, "Kinda..." Bruce gave a small smile of amusement, "Fine..."

Anna smiled as she lead him to the kitchen before turning to him, "Oh, and by the way... Thank you for saving my sister."

* * *

 **And here seems like a good place to end the chapter. So, most of Batman's gadgets are based on the Arkham series as well with a bit of the Tellltale series when it was around. Little upset where not going to see a Season 3 of that or** **Guardians of the Galaxy Season 2 for that matter. Oh, well. We might get a new Arkham game, other DC and Marvel games, and Kingdom Hearts if any of you are into that. I know SORARULES23 is. Anyways, next time, Anna gives Bruce a tour of the castle where he finds clues of why Elsa shut herself from the world. Bruce learns all he can of this kingdom where he meets up with Elsa once again. However, in the middle of their talk they are attacked by an enemy of Batman... and Bruce Wayne... who could it be... (Here's a hint, he's voiced by Nolan North in the Arkham series) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review, and if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well! See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Past That Haunts

**I don't own Batman or Frozen. They belong to Disney and DC comics. Alright. I'm back from playing Kingdom Hearts 3 and finished this new chapter. Now before we begin, let's reply to some reviews...**

 **Dexter: That's correct, sir! I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **BATMAN NINE PACK: Thanks and I mentioned to the previous chapter, he's voice by Kevin Corny.**

 **SORARULES23: Thank you and You're Welcome. Calm down, Malverick... I said Nolan North not Troy Baker. Besides, Joker's voiced by Mark Hamil in this, but I do admit he does a great Joker too. Anyways please enjoy the chapter!**

 **Guest: Harley was in the Prologue, so, yes, she's in this. She's voiced by** **Arleen Sorkin and Killer Croc will be voiced by** **Steve Blum.**

 **KAIJURANGERV: Thanks and I'm going to answer the other thing in a second.**

 **KAIJURANGERV, GUESTX,** **MRJOJOUK3: Okay, I don't want to answer this three times so I want to get this all in one. KH/X-Men crossover is on a slow hiatus, Prince of Arendelle is 3rd of the way done, and I'll probably work on the next chapter of Infinity War not long after Prince of Arendelle. I'd really aperacaite if you PM me if you have any questions about those stories if you can, because this review section are for the ones interested in this story. Thank you for understanding.**

 **With that out of the way, here's the next chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Past That Haunts

Some time after lunch, Anna gave him the tour of the entire castle. Even the secret doors and exits. And she was a chatter box. Bruce was a little concerned about this, she seemed like a nice girl but she was a bit too trusted too much in people she just met. She'd seem like the kind of girl, who'd marry the first man she'd met. Still, she had a good heart and made sure Bruce was alright a few times. As they reached to the next part of the castle, Anna showed him the library, "...and this is our library... so if you ever wanna check anything out to read... feel free to come in here any time... I've even got some of my personal favorites in here..."

Bruce nodded as he'd have to check out this place later. He might as well try to learn about the history of where he was staying for awhile, at least until he got his memories back. He then noticed the white streak in Anna's hair, he asked as he gestured to her hair, "Hey, Anna... if you don't mind me asking... what's this?"

"Oh, this?" Anna asked as she gestured to the white streak of hair. After getting a nod in response, she smiled, "No, I don't mind... I was actually born with it... although I dreamt I was kissed by a troll." Bruce seemed to accept that answer to Anna, however, deep down... he knew it was somehow connected to the reason why Elsa wore the gloves to conceal her powers. He'll have to look into it further to understand what was truly going on here...

* * *

Anna continued showing the Bruce the castle with all the paintings. As Anna showed Bruce, each and everyone of them, Bruce spotted a huge royal family portrait, where he recognized the two young girls, "Is that you and Elsa when you were young?"

Anna turned to the painting and smiled, "Yeah... I was five when they painted that and Elsa was eight... back when we did everything together." Bruce then assumed, "Then the other two are your parents..."

"Right again..." Anna smiled slightly faded. Bruce turned to Anna, "I may not know much about them, but I can tell they were good people. I'm sorry for your losses..." Anna turned to Bruce and smiled as they turned back to the painting, "So... do you think you have parents back where you're from... a family?"

"I'm not sure... I like hope but..." Bruce shrugged. Anna smiled, "Once, we get your memories back... you can tell us all about them."

"You sure seem positive..." Bruce stated. Anna shrugged, "For years of being alone... I try to be..." Bruce stated at the painting and noticed two noticeable things, that picked up his interests. As he gathered the knowledge in his head, a flash of another portrait, one that may or may not be his parents. Anna looked concerned, "Bruce? You alright?"

Bruce turned to her, "Sorry. I got lost in thought..." He then gestured ahead, "So... shall we continue..." Anna nodded as she lead the way, "Right... so up ahead leads to Elsa's room... in case you're curious..."

* * *

Later, Anna took Bruce to the room where he was staying, "...And here's your room. We moved your armor and belt in here, since they belong to you. We kinda figured you'd wanna continue looking for any clues of who you are, where you came from..."

"Thank you, Anna..." Bruce smiled. Anna shook her head, "No... thank you... again for saving my sister... I don't wanna know what could have happened if you didn't show up."

"Thankfully, you'll never have to." Bruce nodded. Anna smiled as she told him, "Anyways, dinners at 6. I'm not sure if Elsa will show up but I ask her... so, if you need anything... just talk to any of the servants an they'll help you with anything you need... and you know where Dr. Hamilton's office is... so if you feeling... well..."

"I'll be fine... I'll let you or someone else know if I need anything..." Bruce nodded. Anna nodded, "Oh... right... sure... I'll leave you to it then... See you at dinner..." Anna then left Bruce to his thins. Bruce turned a near by closet, as he turned to the Bat suit, "Well... until I can come up with something else to put... seems like the most appropriate place as any to put it for now..."

With that he placed his suit and belt in the closet until further notice. Bruce sighed, he wished he had a more secure place to put it, so no one would try stealing it, thought he doubted they'd get very far without hurting themselves. Still, he'd rather not take any chances. Just then, there was a knock on the door, and Bruce turned to see the captain and a teenager who looked like he'd just been made knight himself, "May we come in?"

"Of course..." Bruce nodded. The two guards came into the room, as Bruce asked, "So, what can I help you... um...?"

"Name's Captain Michael Lane, and this here this my former squire, Jason Todd." The Captain introduced himself and the young man. Jason gave a small smile and nodded. Bruce nodded, "What can I do you for, Captain Lane?"

"Yes... well... we appreciate what you did to save our future Queen and bring in this Jervis Tech and his accomplice to justice." Lane told him. Bruce assumed, "But that's not why you two are here..."

"He's smart. I like him." Jason smirked. Captain Lane nodded, "Before we sent him to the asylum officially, he striped him of his black magic..." Bruce corrected, "Technology... there is a difference between science and magic."

"And you would know how...?" The Captain wondered. Jason quipped, "Yeah, you're memory isn't quiet good resume..." Bruce nodded seeing there point, until he provided the proper evidence, "Fair point... Continue Captain..."

"...after destroying his black magic... or technology... whatever it was... We interrogated Tech." Captain Lane explained. Jason added, "Although... he seemed a bit paranoid. He was worried that you'd be in the room."

"Were you able to get anything out of him?" He wondered. The Captain shook his head, "We tried to see if anyone put up to him... who'd make him target Princess Elsa of all people... the more we started asking questions... the more terrified he got..."

"Although... instead of the name Bruce... he called you by a completely different name..." Jason added, "Batman... which seems to fit due to your costume..."

"Anything else..." Bruce wondered. Jason sighed, "Well, eventually when he realized he finally realized you weren't there, he refused to calm up..."

"We were... for the sake of the investigation... going to consult you to aid... hoping he'd talk with you in the room." Captain Lane frowned. Bruce eyes narrowed, "Someone got to him, didn't they? He's dead now."

"Yeah... we heard laughter going on from the room and when the doctors went to check on him... he had no pulse..." Captain Lane sighed. Jason added, "Yeah... and the guy had a huge grin on his face. It was creepy."

"Did anyone else enter the room after you left?" Bruce asked. The Captain shrugged his head, "Just a asylum guard ready to take him to his cell... but that's it."

"I don't believe that was an actually an asylum guard. He was there to keep him quiet." Bruce assumed. Jason turned to his former mentor, "That would explain why we haven't seen or heard of the guard ever since."

"Okay... so how did he kill him then?" Captain Lane wondered. Bruce asked, "Let's first figure out the facts... was there anything else at the crime scene?"

Captain Lane reaches into his pocket, "Just this message... we think it was meant for you..." he pulled out a card and handed it to Bruce, on one side it was a joker card and when he flipped to the other side, someone wrote in green ink, "See you soon, Bats!" Bruce didn't know why, but something in his gut was saying things were about to get allot worse for this kingdom. Captain Lane asked, "Any idea what it could mean?"

"No... if I knew, you'd be the first to know." Bruce said as he handed him back the card. Captain Lane took the evidence, "Let us know if anything changes..." As Captain Lane and Jason left the room, Bruce offered, "Maybe if I could look the scene of the murder... maybe I could find into whoever's..."

"We appreciate saving our Queen and cooperating with us... but you're not a knight. Leave these kind of things to us for now on." Lane turned to Bruce before leaving. Bruce sighed, he looked at the clock in his room, it was only past 1. Maybe he could learn a bit more about where he was staying for the time being. With that he made his way to the library...

* * *

Later in the evening, Elsa entered the library, hoping to read a good book before going to bed. As she observed the shelves of books. A voice greeted her, "Good evening, your majesty." Elsa did a light gasp before turning to see Bruce reading a book of Arendelle's history with piles of books on each side of him. Elsa calmed herself as she took a couple of deep breaths, "Bruce... um... I didn't realize you were here..."

"Sorry if I scared you." Bruce apologize without losing focused where he read. The future Queen nodded, "It's alright... I'm just not used to anyone..." She then wondered, "How long have you been in here?"

"Since past one... not counting when your sister bringing me down for supper... I headed back up not long after. Figured I learn about your kingdom, thinking it might trigger something." Bruce answered. Elsa eyes widened, it was almost nine o'clock in the evening, and he's been here since one. However, she wondered, "And did it?"

"Nothing yet... although... seeing your family portrait did bring up of another family portrait I've seen before." Bruce admitted. Elsa smiled with hope, "Your family?"

"Possibly... can't be too sure though..." Bruce finally turned to her as he closed the book. She sighed, "Okay... give it some time..." She turned to leave, as Bruce spoke up, "I know why you wear the gloves... and I'm sure you didn't mean to hurt your sister."

Elsa paused before turning to him looking shocked, "Wha... how did you..." Bruce explained, "Anna told me that you too were pretty close until some random moment you gave her the cold shoulder... I noticed you family portrait, Anna had a full red hair but it was painted over afterwards to make Anna believe she was born with it. Whoever, your father hired was good, it'd take an expert to notice the change."

"It's why you wear those gloves... and why you avoid being around other people... especially your sister..." Bruce continued, he also opened a book and pulled out a map, "You're parents went to the trolls for help... I suggest you keep this in a better hiding place." Elsa looked shocked, she had always been so careful, and yet this man figured it all out in a day. Bruce sighed, "Sorry... I'm not good with this short of this... I probably should have keep this to my..."

"No, no, no, no... it okay..." Elsa reassured as she walked closer as she pulled up a chair and sat down, "Well... it's... I never really spoke of this outside my parents or trolls..." Bruce told her, "You were just a child... I don't think anyone would hold it against you for something that was clearly an accident."

"Thanks, Bruce... but I'm pretty sure I'd be accused for witchcraft and people would probably want me dead." Elsa explained. Bruce stated, "Mankind has always feared what it doesn't understand... but I don't think you're sister would blame you. She cares about you."

"I know... that's why I gotta stay away from her. To keep her safe." Elsa frowned. Bruce decided to change subjects, "Did Captain Lane tell you what happened to Jervis Tech?" Elsa looked up for a second before nodding, "Yes... I know he kidnapped me and would have done God knows what if you hadn't show up... but he needed help..."

"That just shows how much of a good person you are." Bruce smiled. Elsa gave a light smile back before wondering, "I just wondered who could have done this..." Bruce thought, "The Joker..."

"Huh?" The Queen paused. Bruce observed, "I don't think Tech going after you was completely random. The joker card with the note, it was his calling card." Elsa then began to understand, "So, you think this Joker... aimed his sights on me... then killed him before we could get any answers out of him..." Bruce nodded, making the Queen wonder, "Then what did he want..."

"I think he knew I'd be here to stop him... so that might mean we have history." Bruce stated. Elsa nodded, "That would explain the note... and kidnapping royalty would draw a lot of attention..." She then turned to Bruce, "So... first you figure out where I was taken, then you figured out why I locked myself away, and now this... if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're the world's greatest detective."

"That's a possible theory... as a detective, I would have many enemies..." Bruce nodded. Elsa added, "And a Knight as well... one who's dealt with this Joker before... so what do you think he could be after?"

"I don't know... I..." Bruce stopped as he sound of gunshot. Elsa also heard the sound, "What was that?" Bruce told her, "Go hide..." She nodded as she hid behind one of the bookshelves, as Bruce went to investigate. Bruce stepped to the side of the door to the library as Elsa peaked to watch what happened. Just then door cracked open and a armed thug entered the room. Elsa quietly gasped, as it looked similar to the ones Mad Hatter was using. Bruce quickly disarmed the thug before punching him out before several more armed thugs entered the room, "Don't try it, or we'll blow you're brains out..."

One of the thugs eyes narrowed, "Wait... is that..." His eyes widened as he recognize Bruce, "No way..." One of the other thugs, "Wait... do you know him?!" He started laughing, "I sure do... the boss is gonna be pleased." He then pulled out a radio, "Hey, Mr. Cobblepot... you might wanna check this out..."

Just then a drone flew in the room, as image of a short deformed appeared much to Elsa's shock, the man looked down as he light a cigar, _"I swear this better be good like taking the Queen or Princess... or else I'm gonna..."_ He then looked a Bruce before chucking, _"Well, well... you're the last bloody man I excepted to see... Bruce Wayne..."_

Bruce's eyes narrowed, as Elsa eyes widened as she thought to herself, _"Well... at least we got his full name now..."_ Cobblepot turned smirked, "I gotta be honest with ya... I was here to steal anything of value before the clown showed up... but now that you're here..." Bruce's eyes narrowed, he had no clue who this man is, but Cobblepot didn't know that, so he decided to play along. Recalling the name his henchmen spoke of, he growled, "Cobblepot..."

 _"Aw, you remember me. I'm touched. I'm actually shocked that you're here. What happened? Got lost on your way back to you're manor?"_ Cobblepot chuckled, _"I honestly don't care. Your family destroyed mine, Wayne. I was only here for the riches but now... This... well, let's just call this good, old-fashioned revenge."_

He turned to his men, _"Bring him to me... I want to make sure Wayne suffers personally."_ The thug nodded, "You got it boss..." Just then, the hologram vanished as the drone flew off. As one of them, tried to grab Wayne, the Queen accidentally knocked over a pile of books, getting the thugs attention. This distracted them long enough as Bruce quickly disarmed, and punched all of them out. As Bruce punched out the last guard, he went to check on the Queen, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine... you?" Elsa nodded. Bruce explained, "They didn't have chance to fight back. We gotta move... it's not safe here..."

As Bruce looked for a safe way through the castle, the future Queen couldn't help but wonder, "How'd these men get inside... the gates are still closed..." Bruce told her, "We'll figure that part later, right now we need to take you're castle back. We need to get to my room, my armor and equipment are in there... it should have everything we need."

"Right..." She nodded. As Bruce lead through the hallway, they spotted a guard with gunshot wounds. Elsa gasped in horror as Bruce checked his pulse. His eyes narrowed, "He's dead... Cobblepot's gonna pay for this..."

"Who is Cobblepot? He seems to know you..." Elsa wondered. Bruce answered, "Whoever he is... he seems to have a history against my family... if we can get to my armor, we might know more..."

"How?" Elsa wondered. Bruce simply replied, "A theory..." Bruce eventually lead Elsa safely to his room, the latter locked the door behind them as Bruce shoved the bed to block the entrance, he then turned to Elsa, "You might want to turn around, I'm going to be getting dressed."

Elsa blushed and nodded as she turned away. Bruce quickly removed his clothes and put on his armor, it was time for the Dark Knight to rise as he put on his cowl, he told her, "I'm dressed." She turned back to see Batman as he typed on his holo computer on his arm. She noticed he typed, Cobblepot's name. Just then, his image appeared, "I knew it... Oswald Cobblepot a.k.a. the Penguin."

"He has a strange name too? How do you have this..." Elsa turned to Batman. He explained, "Apparently, my armor contains information on known criminal database... I assumed so when I scanned Tech's mind control tech and it gave information about what he did."

"So... you work for the side of justice..." Elsa smiled, before asking, "What does it say about the Penguin?" Bruce answered, "He's been arrested for being an arms dealer and illegal box matches... hmmm... this is interesting..."

"What?" Elsa wondered. Batman explained, "Oswald was childhood friends of me... well... Bruce Wayne. They both came from Gotham's wealthiest families... in fact both the Waynes' and the Cobblepots' were among the founding fathers of Gotham city..." Elsa turned to Bruce in shock, "You two were friends? What happened that made him hate you so..."

"There was a long-standing rivalry with the Wayne Family led to them encountering financial difficulties, and had them neglect their successful newspaper business in favor of a hotel chain. As a result of those difficulties, Oswald's father, Tucker Cobblepot, neglected his son, and packed him off to boarding school in London. Feeling abandoned, and ostracized by his fellow students for his grotesque appearance, Oswald skipped more and more classes, and preferred to associate with the criminal elements and other unsavory types outside of school." Bruce explained as he went through the data, "Eventually, the family businesses, and Penguin's father along with them, went bankrupt, which gave Oswald a lifelong grudge against the Wayne Family, in particular the last member, me, who Oswald sees as nothing more than a spoiled little rich boy. By that stage, Oswald had abandoned his education altogether, and preferred to educate himself into a criminal lifestyle in order to rebuild his family fortune."

"So, he blames you and you're family for losing his wealth, but that wasn't your fault..." Elsa told him. Bruce explained, "I don't think he cares... because he's try to kill Bruce Wayne and his employees on multiple occasions only to be stopped by Batman."

"So he hates you as Bruce Wayne and Batman... but he doesn't know..." Elsa started as Bruce finished, "...that we're the same man. It looks like I like to level my night job a secret..."

He turned off the device as he walked to the window. Elsa wondered, "Where are you going?" Batman explained, "We need to figure out what Penguin's planning. His drone might have that information... then I'm stopping it before anyone else is killed."

"What should I do? I can't just stay here... my sister's could be in trouble." Elsa asked with worry. Batman told her, "For now, stay here... it's the safest place in the castle for the moment..." He then pulled out a device from his belt, "Should I need anything... I'll contact you through this..."

Elsa observed the device, as she nodded, "Alright... be care..." When she looked back up, Bruce was gone, "...ful..."

Elsa sighed as she closed the window, this was going to be a long night...

* * *

 **Gotta love this cliffhangers. Hey, did you notice the two alternate Batman charaters in this. Did you enjoy them? The Penguin's making his move and Batman is the only one who can stop him. How is Penguin gonna react to Batman's return well let's just say he's not alone. There's a certain boss that appeared in Arkham City and one of the assassins in Arkham Origins that was on the final offer... and I don't mean Deathstroke. Can Batman stop them and save the others. Stay tuned. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, be sure to leave a review. And if you haven't already be sure to follow or fav. as well. See you next time!**


	5. Poll is Up!

**Just posted a poll on my profile page! Please vote! It's very important!**


End file.
